Bigfoot Does Exist! Sort Of
by Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft
Summary: Mother's Day Edition Dream one-shot with Shocksquatch. Rated K plus for reasons.


I've said this many times, but I own NOTHING! Ben 10 and all of his aliens belong to their rightful owners, NOT me! Please don't flame me if I make any mistakes! I will fix them!

As we all know, it is Mother's Day. Unfortunately my mom had to work today, leaving me at home once again. I already made her a card since she asked for a handmade card from me. Hopefully she likes it even though I suck at drawing. Moving along, all was peaceful and I was lying in bed, slowly falling asleep. The dream I was about to have would be remembered for a long time. Here's what happened:

I appeared on top of a mountain with a great view and it was rather warm. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my waist. I was used to cold weather, but this was a welcoming change. My usual attire is my jacket with a shirt underneath, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. As I looked over my surroundings, I surprisingly spotted my mother behind me on a paved trail down below. I went up to her and we walked for what seemed like an hour. We sat down on a bench and rested for a few minutes. After that we kept walking until we stumbled onto a dirt path and went on it.

It wasn't until we heard something big heading our way that we got nervous. Looking up we saw what we thought was Bigfoot not far ahead.

"Hisoka run!" My mother yelled as she ran the other way, expecting me to do the same.

I was NOT as fast as my mom, not at all. She ran 5k's for fun while I can't stand running. Yes I was scared of the Sasquatch that was now in front of me, but all I did was shake like mad and back away slowly.

"Hey, don't be scared, eh? I won't hurt you," The Bigfoot spoke with a Canadian accent.

I was still backing away and backed into a tree. I closed my eyes and put my arms in front of my face to try to shield myself, waiting for this Sasquatch to hurt me. That didn't happen as I felt myself being lifted off the ground gently and found myself face to face with this Bigfoot. One of his hands still held me while the other caressed my cheek.

"I'm not a monster. If I was I wouldn't be this nice," He cooed, looking at me with a smile.

I calmed down and realized this being meant no harm, but I needed to make my mother know this too! I was put down and went to find her. It took me a while but I did. She hugged me and was thankful I was safe. I told her what happened and she hesitated to go back to the Sasquatch, but we did. He was still there and my mom drew her gun out of fear. Even though it was the size of my hand, it still packed a punch. I convinced her to put it away and the Bigfoot introduced himself as Shocksquatch. He never meant to scare anyone and was living in these mountains for some time now. I'm surprised at how friendly he was to my mother even though she pulled a gun on him!

"Shocksquatch, ya wouldn't happen ta like hockey would ya?" I asked softly, my southern accent rolling off my tongue.

"I love hockey, eh?! It's the reason I stayed on this planet!" Shocksquatch boasted proudly.

I smiled and my mom laughed at Shocksquatch as he pretended to swing a hockey stick in his hands at an imaginary hockey puck. Shocksquatch was unexpected and great company to have around. Both my mother and I listened as Shocksquatch explained himself. I wasn't surprised he was an alien but my mom was. I didn't tell her about the other aliens I met though since I didn't want to expose her to so much shock. Hours went by and all three of us were sitting down, taking in the fresh air. I got up and walked right in front of Shocksquatch, hugging him. He was surprised, but returned the hug and ran a hand through my hair softly.

My mother smiled at the heartwarming sight as I felt one of Shocksquatch's hands on my side. I giggled and Shocksquatch began to tickle me, even my mom joined in. I was laughing like crazy as both Shocksquatch and my mother were tickling me. They stopped when I was gasping for air and pulled me into a group hug. I smiled and thought to myself that this was the happiest I've been in a long time. Too bad that's when things went white and I woke up from the dream. Frowning from the realization, I sighed and knew my mom would come home later; I still had to give her the card I made after all. It was unlikely Shocksquatch was going anywhere soon either so I wasn't worried.


End file.
